I Hate You! But I Think I Love You
by rgfawkes
Summary: AU: Richard had it all going for him, girls swooning at his feet, football star, great friends, popular... But when a new girl shows no sign of God worshipping him Richard finds his eyes open and falling for a girl who hates him. Or does she? Has an OC!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**This is my first TT story on here so be nice. I love reviews and I don't own TT. Enjoy!**

* * *

She tugged at her scarf, loosening it slightly from her neck, as she stared up her new school. "This is going to be fun," she commented dryly to no one in particular as she hitched up her bag and joined the throng of students making their way as a collective wave towards the doors.

"Richard! Dude, wait up!" Richard turned as a blonde boy, a few inches shorter than him, came running up to him.

"What Garfield?"

"Can I copy your history homework?"

"We had two weeks to work on that! What've you been doing for the past two weeks!"

"Um…I kinda forgot about it." Garfield stuttered out rather than admit the truth.

"This is the last time. You're gonna have to start begging Vic to bail you out next time." Richard complained, digging for his essay.

"You've a life saver, man."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Richard sighed as he handed over his paper. Gar was one of his best friends but honestly, sometimes he was a pain.

After again thanking him, Garfield left Richard to continue his walk to English. Due to his hold up with Gar in the hall, Richard just barely made it before the bell so he really didn't have time to take in his surroundings let alone notice anyone new to the room. But that didn't mean that someone couldn't notice him. And notice him they did before turning their attention back to the goth girl sitting beside them.

"Don't waste your time." Rachel suddenly started.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Riley, he's a jerk."

"I don't know what you're talking about Rachel, honestly." Riley said playing with her scarf end.

"You might want to listen to her, Rye. She has a point. He's a jock; he wouldn't give you the time of day." Riley's other new friend, Garth said from her right.

"Honestly! I have no idea what you guys are talking about! All I did was glance at him and you guys are act like I'm proposing marriage or something!" Riley exclaimed. "Just because a girl looks at some guy does not mean she likes him. I could glance at Garth but it doesn't mean I'm head over heels into him." Rachel just rolled her as Riley ranted. Garth's redness over her comment seemed to go unnoticed.

Riley was cut short however as the teacher walked in. Rachel sighed as she stowed her Twilight book away. "I'd like everyone to pull out their books, but before I assign a page I would like to announce that we have a new student with us. Ms. Hyland would you please stand up."

Riley rose wearily to her feet. It was only third period, not counting homeroom, and she was already growing tired of being asked to introduce herself. "Hi my name is Emma Riley Hyland but I go by Riley. I moved here from Oregon. I have two brothers, two dogs, and a cat. The water here tastes funny." She recited in a flat monotone and then sat down.

The teacher just stared at her. "Um…okay then. Well everyone resume your reading from chapter ten. Ms. Hyland could you please come up here so I can assign you a book."

"Nice speak, Rye." Garth whispered as she walked pass him.

"Oh shut up." She snapped. On her way back to her seat Riley managed to get her foot caught on the step and she stumbled.

"Walk much?" she heard a voice snicker. Turning she saw it was the boy she saw walk in earlier.

"No but since we're asking questions; have you been hit by any trains recently or has your face always looked like that?"

"Oh, Burn!" she heard people echo around them. Smirking, Riley breezed past as the boy opened his mouth, not doubt to reply.

"Jerk," she fumed as she resumed her seat.

"Told you so," Rachel muttered.

"Nice comeback by the way," Garth complimented.

No one spoke for the rest of the class and when the bell rang Riley gathered her books, anger still smoldering around the edges.

Richard walked into French and slammed his books onto the table.

"What's up man," Vic asked, looking up at him. Victor Stone was another one of Richard's best friends. A tall black boy, very athletic, and a whiz at electronics, Victor sometimes took it upon himself to act like people's 'big brother' so to speak when they were having problems.

"This chick in English verbally kicked his ass," a red headed boy named Roy replied sitting his books down on a table across from Victor and Richard.

"Really?" Victor asked looking at Roy. "What happened?"

"She tripped so Rich just had to say something smartass to her and Wha-Pow! She asked him if he had been hit by any trains lately or had he always looked like that."

"Witch, who does she think she is anyways? Moves here from Oregon and says the water tastes funny. I've lived here my entire life and the water doesn't taste funny to me!" Richard exclaimed vehemently.

"Well to tell the truth, Dick, it's about time someone stood up to you and gave you a spoonful of your own medicine." Vic said.

Richard didn't reply.

"Kori, Karen, Gar, this is Riley. She's new, so be nice." Garth said introducing her to the table.

"Like we're anything but," a black girl with her hair in two buns on her head said.

"Nice to meet you, Riley." The red headed, green eyed Kori replied smiling.

"Thanks," Riley replied taking a seat between Rachel and Garth.

"So you're the bitch from Oregon that Richard was going on about in History earlier." A blonde boy said smiling. Rachel smacked him with her book. "Ow! What was that for!"

"For possessing the sensitivity of a wart," Rachel replied scathingly.

"Bitch from Oregon?" Riley repeated.

"Yeah, apparently Richard's not too happy with you and your little comment in English." Garfield replied, rubbing his arm.

"You can't tell me his still on about that!" Riley said.

"Yeah well Rick's somewhat of a smart ass at times…"

"Only somewhat?" Rachel interrupted.

Garfield threw a look at her and continued, "…Yeah well like I was saying, he's not used to being outdone by a girl. Most of the females around here swoon over him, star quarterback and all, or at least glance his way in the hall, so he's not used to being met with a challenge when he says something sarcastic like earlier."

"Well he better get used to it because I don't swoon over assholes like him." Riley replied boldly, drawing herself up to full height in her chair. Garth smiled at her.

"He's not that bad of a guy once you get to know him." Garfield said. "He does come with his quirks but no one is perfect."

"Just let it go Garfield. By the sounds of it her and Richard aren't going to be bosom buddies anytime soon," Karen replied from across the table.

Riley smiled and Garfield pouted slightly.

"So Riley, were you part of any teams or clubs back in Oregon?"

"Um, no, not really."

"Karen's a marvelous dancer." Kori said looking at Riley.

"I can play alittle guitar." Riley said.

Karen laughed.

The rest of the day passed by without incident. Riley went from having little more than a pencil, pen, and a single subject notebook to having an entire locker full of books. As she walked into her last class of the day she looked around and groaned. Richard was in her class. Riley put her head up and walked by without stowing him even a glance and proceeded to take the only open seat located as far as possible from him in the back of the room.

Riley looked over at the boy sitting next to her at the table. He had wavy, blonde hair and hypnotizing green eyes. "Hi, I'm Riley"

The boy smiled and made a gesture with his hands.

"Excuse me?" He did it again.

"Oh you're deaf! I'm sorry I don't sign." Riley said.

The boy shook his head.

"You're not deaf?" Riley said starting to get confused.

The boy shook his head and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. He wrote something down and handed it to Riley.

"You're name is Joey and you're not deaf, you're mute." Riley read aloud. He smiled. "Well please to meet you Joey. Excuse me for my excessive lack of brain cells; I assure you normally I operate on only fifty percent stupid but I think the stupid dam has sprung a leak or something today." Riley said smiling.

Joey laughed.

"You know Joey, I think we're gonna be good friends." Riley stated matter-of-factly. Joey nodded.

As the teacher walked in and the class began to settle the teacher assigned the work for the day. As it turned out Riley had done the lab back at her old school so she and Joey managed to get the work done before anyone else. They spent the rest of the time chatting via Riley talking and Joey writing back his response. Riley learned that Joey played the guitar too and both of them shared a love for a specific book series. Riley resolved to borrow her mom's book on sign language later when she got home because if she and Joey kept having to resort to communicate like this not only would it be time consuming but would result in the merciful slaughter of a forest of trees.

All in all Riley had managed to push her encounter with Richard to the back of her mind, until…

"Sorry… Oh. It's you. Figures." Richard said coolly.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Riley said.

"It means learn to walk and watch where you're going like the rest of us, Oregon."

"Why don't you watch where you're going? Oh, I forgot, that would require you to get your head out of your ass." Riley retorted.

"You know what?" Richard began furiously not really having an insult in mind.

"What?" Riley asked.

"…You're…You're just…you know what? You're a bitch!" he managed to finish lamely.

"Oh my. What a devastatingly cutting remark. Oh how will I ever recover from such an awful, mean, spiteful comment like that?" Riley said, voice dripping in sarcasm. She turned on her heel and marched off.

"Hey where are you going! I'm not done with you yet!" Richard yelled at her.

"I'll be back when you think of better comebacks." She replied without even turning around. And she was gone.

"Was that necessary?" Victor asked coming up behind him.

"Completely."

"I think you're taking this alittle to personally man. You're my friend and all and I'm always gonna be there for ya but I think the girl's got a point, maybe you should get your head out of your ass." He walked off leaving Richard confused and feeling ashamed.

* * *

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Sorry

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Just as a warning this is a rather melodramatic chapter but then again they're teenagers and teenagers are rather overly dramatic so that's my lame explanation/ excuse.**

Disclaimer: T-E-E-N, I-do-not-own-this-show, TEEN TITANS, LET'S GO!

* * *

Richard went home feeling ashamed of his behavior. Victor's words still echoed through even the farthest corners of his mind. _'…I think the girl's got a point, maybe you do need to get your head out of your ass...'_

"Is something wrong, Master Grayson?" Alfred, the elderly butler asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"Bad day at school?"

Richard sighed. "I guess you could say that."

"Girl problems?"

"How'd you know?"

"I am wiser to the way of teenagers then I look, Master Grayson. You forget that I also watched over Master Wayne when he was your age. You pick such things up over time." Alfred said knowingly. "Now what seems to be the problem with this young lady?"

"Well I don't really know. There's something about her. She annoys the hell out of me, but in a good way. I can't seem to think around her, like my head's full of cotton of something. I hate how she manages to drive me crazy. And she hates my guts because everytime I talk to her I end up fighting with her and making a complete jerk out of myself."

"Well it seems we do have quite the dilemma here, Master Grayson. First, you might want to try an apology. Then, you might want to work on learning to think before you speak."

"Thanks, Alfred." Richard said.

"Anytime, Master Grayson.

Riley stopped at her locker to get her stuff after school in a bad mood. Garth was there waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" he asked after taking one look at her.

"It's only my first day here and already it seems I have an enemy!" Riley fumed throwing her books pell-mell into her locker but not caring. "I mean what is his problem? What did I ever do to him?"

"You didn't do anything to him. Whatever his problem is, that's his problem. You've only been here a day. What could you have possibly done to him?" Garth said obviously trying to get her in better spirits. "You know what? Why don't you come and hang out with us in the park? Get your mind off of things." He said giving her an encouraging smile.

Riley thought about it. "You know what I think I will."

When they arrived the others were already gathered around two picnic benches. They all worked well together even though they were doing separate things. Each person helped to create the delicate atmosphere, a balance on which they all weighed. Raven sat on a bench reading of trying to, Gar was bugging her with his jokes, and Kori and Karen were talking. Kori sitting on top of the table, a book open in her lap, and Karen talking to her as she danced circles around them all.

"Hey Garth, do you understand the History homework? I don't get what he wants us to do." Kori asked as they walked towards the bunch.

"Sure. What do you need help with?" Garth said as he walked over to her.

Riley, not wanting to get caught in a boring History discussion, walked towards where Garfield and Rachel were sitting. Rachel had her hood pulled up hiding all but her lower face and seemed to be showing no sign of recognizing Garfield or Riley were there.

"C'mon Rae, don't you ever get sick of reading? Don't you want to hear at least one of my jokes?"

"Garfield, I've heard them all so many times they echo in my nightmares." Rachel replied flatly.

"I knew it! So you do dream about me." Garfield replied cheekily.

Riley pulled out the notebook she had thought to bring home with her and started to doodle. Five seconds later she had a rough draft of the two of them sitting like they were, in a stick figure cartoon, entitled "Young Love- Opposites Attract." She surrounded it in little hearts and stowed it away for later.

"Hey guys." They looked up to see a light brownish-red haired youth walking towards them.

"Hey Wally," Karen replied, waving. "Have you met Riley?"

"Nice to meet you, Riley. I was looking around for you. Roy said you might be able to help with a…er problem I have."

Karen looked at him curiously. "What kind of 'problem' are we talking about?"

"Um, it's about this one girl in your dance class, Jen. She has pink hair."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me some stuff about her." Wally asked, clearly nervous and embarrassed about asking this.

"Sure."

Richard arrived at school early the next day, determined to talk to Riley before English that day. He had taken Alfred's advice and was going to apologize to her. Finally, he saw her approaching the gates.

"Hey Riley, could I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked at him and then walked right past without giving any sign of acknowledging his presence.

"Please, it's important."

She slowed down slightly. He took that as a positive sign to continue.

"It's about yesterday. I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I overreacted big time and I'm sorry."

She stopped. "Why are you doing this?"

He hadn't been expecting that one. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?" She repeated.

"I feel bad about how I behaved yesterday. Look I'm not asking you to forgive me and I'm not asking to be your best friend now. I'm telling you, I'm sorry."

Riley turned around to look at him but he had already gone.

Riley walked into homeroom confused. Why was Richard apologizing to her? What possible motive could he have? She was puzzled as her mind swirled with thoughts. Could he really be sorry?... RING! The bell was like a missing piece of track in her train of thought and she was glad for a reason to stop thinking.

"Hey Rye." Garth said as she walked in and sat down at the big table beside him.

"What? Oh, hi." She said distractedly.

"Something up?" He asked concerned.

"The ceiling's up…unless you do this." She turned her head upside down.

Garth rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"No seriously! Tilt your head to the right and look at the ceiling."

He just stared at her.

"Nothing's wrong!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He left it at that but still looked at her skeptically.

Richard walked to English in a slightly apprehensive state. As he walked through the door he allowed himself a glance at the back of the room. He sat down and pulled out his book, Romeo and Juliet.

"Okay class, settle down, settle down. If you would pass your homework forward and pull your books out and turn to page twenty-nine, Act II, Sc. II and begin to read."

Richard opened his book.

'…_Jul. 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. _

_Thou art myself, thou not a Montague._

_What's Montague? It is not hand, nor foot,_

_Nor arm, nor face, not any other part _

_Belonging to a man. O' be some other name! _

_What is a name? That which we call a rose _

_By any other name would smell as sweet…'_

THUD! Richard was brought roughly back to into consciousness by the sound of someone's books falling off their desk. He had been pleasantly daydreaming, staring at the same page for twenty minutes until someone just had to choose then to upset what sounded like the entire contents of their desk. If it had waited just one more minute…

Riley and Richard had no more contact for the rest of the day, but rather plainly avoided each other. When Richard went to his locker at the end of the day he found a note lying in the bottom. It held two scribbled words.

**I'm sorry.**

**

* * *

**

**Oooo, who sent the note/mysterious voice Okay screw it. It is rather obvious so I'm not gonna bother. walks away **


	3. Chapter 3: The ProjectNot the ghetto 1

**A/N: Yeah, I purposely put off updating because I wanted to build up interest...dunno why Ithought it would work.Well except for Alex since she knows everything that is going to happen and she best not go telling or else... Also look for a Robin/Raven one-shot I might just be typing up soon. And maybe even a Speedy/Raven if I get the time. **

* * *

Richard and Riley's lack of confrontation continued on till Friday. And even though Riley knew she should be happy about not seeing that… jerk for such a long time she unexpectedly wasn't. Despite apologizes and lack of any confrontation things had failed to better, but had instead evolved into an awkward peace between the two. Little did they know fate was soon to take hold…

As Riley walked into Science she noticed that Joey was missing. She didn't have long to dwell on it though as her attention was drawn to the front of the room as the teacher began to talk.

"Today class we're going partnering up for our science projects due in the spring."

An audible groan ran across the room.

"Now, now, it's not that bad." The teacher said brightly. "Now, you're going to be partnered with whoever is sitting at your table." The teacher looked around counting heads. "Let's see do we have any leftovers?"

"Hm, it appears Mr. Wilson and Mr. Stone are absent today. Ms. Hyland, you and Mr. Grayson will partner up today and Mr. Wilson and Mr. Stone will work together when they return."

Riley looked at the teacher disbelievingly. She was had to be barking mad!

"Okay then. I want you and your partner to read and discuss the guideline and start talking about what you want to do your project on."

* * *

As Richard walked to the back of the room, books under arm, he wondered if the fates were getting a good laugh at him from this because this was some kind of cosmic joke. There was no way they were going to get a good grade on this. How was he supposed to concentrate? Richard sat down and wiped his slightly clammy hands on his jeans.

"Um…so…," Richard began suddenly. He had never been one for awkward situations or breaking the ice and at this moment he had never had more trouble. "Nice weather we've been having today huh?"

He desperately needed help.

"What?" Riley looked at him as one might look at their best friend who has just declared they are going to destroy the country of Canada with toast. It was in fact raining cats and dogs outside.

"Um…nothing. So what are we going to do our project on?" Richard corrected hastily.

"Oh! Um, I was thinking something like light color and it effect on perception or something like that you know. It sounds all fancy and stuff but it is really simple to do an experiment on." Riley said looking up at him.

Her gaze on him made him uncomfortably nervous and made his stomach do back flips. He felt as though he was under some kind of X-ray machine into his mind. And that was definitely not a place he wanted her to be.

"That sounds good. So when are we going to work on this because the paper says that we're only going to work on this on Tuesdays in class." Richard said dropping his gaze to the paper. Anywhere but at her. This was going to slowly drive him insane.

"Oh um, well I don't know. We could use the public library."

"I have a computer at my house." Richard said.

Riley was stuck in indecision. On one hand they wouldn't have to worry about a time limit and would be able to concentrate better then at the library, on the other hand…

She could see so many problems with this plan…

"Um, sure." The words were out before she even realized what she'd said.

Richard hadn't expected her to agree that fast. Hell, he hadn't expected her to agree at all!

"Okay then. I'll draw you a map."

* * *

Riley's mouth dropped as she stood outside Richard's house in the rain. Wait scratch that, this wasn't a house this was a manor!

When Riley had relayed the news of her Science partner to Garth and Rachel they had said he lived with this rich guy (Riley forgot the guy's real name) who had taken him in but they had never said he was loaded! Riley just stood out in the rain in shock. Despite the recently discovered wealth of her science partner, it wasn't the status of her partner that had her troubled, although it was rather intimidating. She was looking forward to two hours of being locked in a room with Richard. Completely away from disruptions… She was seriously considering turning around and saying she couldn't find the house, she was sure that there was no way her nerves could handle this. The decision was taken from her hands though as an elderly man in a suit opened the door.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Hyland. Master Grayson has been expecting you."

Riley swore in her mind as her plan to go home was blown to bits. She followed the man in through a big oak door and into what she assumed must be the entrance hall. As the man took her sopping wet jacket to hang, Riley took the chance to look around.

Actually from the inside the house wasn't nearly as big as it looked. There was a large, carpeted staircase in the middle of the room that led to what Riley assumed to be the upper story rooms and on the left and right stood a single door, probably leading to the kitchen and living room.

"This way miss."

She followed him up the stairs feeling more out of place and uneasy as they went down a hall adorned with a few paintings and oddly enough a picture or two of bats.

The butler knocked on a dark brown wood door. "Ms. Hyland is here to see you sir."

"Thank you Alfred." A voice answered from behind the door.

As the elderly butler strode down the hallway Riley slowly opened the door.

She looked around as she cautiously stepped into the room. A four post bed was lying pushed up across against the opposite wall, a curtained window at the headboard. The walls were a medium blue and had posters of sports athletes, cars, and of course a supermodel in a bikini hanging up. There was a desk in the corner and a table in the opposite corner with a computer which was of course where she found Richard sitting, smiling as he took in her soaked feet and dripping hair.

"What did you do, swim here?" He laughed as her feet made a squish, squish sound as she took a few tentative steps further into the room.

"It was raining rather heavily for your information." She replied stiffly.

"Don't you have an umbrella?"

"I forgot it."

"Oh."

There was a slight pause.

"Well pull up a seat then, partner." Richard said, a grin plastered on his face. He gestured towards an empty seat at the desk.

Riley slowly walked over and grabbed the chair. It took awhile since she was vainly attempting to prevent her feet from making noise as she walked.

"So what should we do first?"

"How should I know! You, mi fair amiga, are the one who seems to have any clue as to what we are doing."

"Yes, but it's your project too."

"I never said it wasn't, but you are the one who suggested we do this project in the first place; therefore you assign the duties, Captain, O' Captain." He saluted her.

"Fine, you write out the lab reports."

"Whatever you say, partner. Workers United and all that."

He stood up and pushed his chair to the side, leaving Riley full rein of the computer.

She found herself watching him as he made to grab a notebook.

"What?"

"Nothing," she murmured and turned back to the computer.

He stared at her for a second before shrugging it off.

* * *

**You know you saw that coming.Don't worry though...there's aplot twist coming soon. evil grinReviews are nice, reviews end world hunger. You see reviews boost my self-esteem and that will help me become a best selling author, then I will be able to buy food and give it to the starving, thus ending world hunger. lol**


	4. Chapter 4: The Kiss

**And here we are at the beginning of yet another chapter. I want to thank my lovely reviewers but especially zodiac1805 who has been a faithful review since the very beginning. **

**Well anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had a great time writing the ending for which all I am goin gto say is that for those who thought things were complicated now we have truly just hit below the tip of the iceberg...**

* * *

Richard glanced up from his notebook where he was writing on the bed to the computer where Riley sat, immersed in an article about perception of color in the human eye or something like that last time he checked. She shifted, tossing her still slightly damp hair over her shoulder as she bent over to type… 

"How goes it over there?"

Her voice dragged him from his trance with an almighty jerk. As he looked up he realized that she was no longer bent over typing but had turned the chair and was now surveying him with a look of mixed amusement and curiosity and Richard could have sworn he saw something else flash in her eyes, though as to what he was clueless.

"I've just got the procedure left and then I'm done for today." He said, the wheels on his internal train starting to move. "What about you?"

"I've got one more summary to do and I'm done too."

They sat there.

"Um, okay then back to work I guess." Richard said clapping his hands together.

So for lack of anything else to do or say, they went back to work. Richard resumed writing out the labs, pausing ever so often to look up at Riley slumped against the computer chair, lips moving silently as her eyes traveled over paragraphs of boring scientific studies on color.

Fifteen minutes later, Richard let out a sigh as he lightly tossed his pencil and stretched. After popping his back, he stood and ripped out his papers before walking over to the computer and depositing them beside Riley.

Riley rubbed her eyes wearily as Richard walked over.

"Done," he said placing down two freshly written lab papers.

Looking over them she couldn't help but notice he had nice handwriting for a boy.

"Want any help?" he asked.

"What? Ah no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just staring at the computer screen too long is getting to my eyes."

"Whatever. I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." He left the room.

"Argh!" She threw her head at the desk. Inhaling deeply she tried to clear her racing mind. Being in this room and acting natural was taking all of her nerve control. She was sure that before this was over he would do something that would make her eye twitch which only happened when she was uncomfortable.

Since her first day her emotions had been riding a rollercoaster where Richard was concerned and at this point she felt as if the end of the rollercoaster had been removed and she was just about to go over the edge.

The more she tried to suppress them, images of him would keep floating to the surface of her mind, invading her dreams, and waking mind when she least expected them, when she most vulnerable, when she needed her concentration most…

"Ahhh, Stop. Thinking." She moaned. She needed to get her self in check before Richard came back. Breathe in…breathe out…in…and out…

She heard steps approaching and righted herself in the chair.

"How are ya doing, partner?"

"Fine, just fine."

Richard set down his glass and casually placed a hand on either side of her and the keyboard as he looked over her shoulder with mild interest at the computer screen. At the moment the rollercoaster went through five loops in a row at 100 miles an hour.

"Still don't need help?" he asked bending down.

"Oh um…I…n-nu-no," she managed to stutter from her drunken haze.

"Riley…"

She turned to look at him. Their faces were a mere six inches apart. "Yeah…"

RING! The bell signaled the end of sixth period. Just one more class Riley reminded herself. Then she'd be free to go home and crawl in under the covers to reel in the evil that was bad timing and the steaming crap pile that was her life.

As Riley walked into class she kept her head down but saw with a darting glance out of the corner of her eye that Richard had his head under a desk, as did Victor, and she was free to walk to her desk safe from any awkward eye contact that might have resulted otherwise.

"Hello Joey," Riley said as she settled into her chair. "Feeling better?"

He nodded. Then he made a few gestures with his hands.

"That's not funny! I suppose you and Victor planned to be absent did you?"

Joey laughed.

"He-he, Sorry, I fail to see the humor of my situation." Riley said with biting sarcasm. "Seriously, what are the chances of me getting partnered with Richard?"

Joey signed again.

"What do you mean I'm going to get eaten by crocodiles?"

Joey looked at her before he tentatively replied, "_It's not just a river in Egypt then?"_

"You are traveling on a steady road to being backhanded."

Joey just casted her an amused look.

"_That bad, huh?" _

Riley sighed. "I guess you could say that."

"_Care to Share? After all caring is sharing and love makes the world go round."_

"You are an odd person, do you know that?"

"_But you know you love me."_ He winked out her.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?"

"_Fine, fine, go on about your love life problems."_

She gave him a glare before saying, "Well you see…"

Richard sat in his computer chair and stared at the floor. It was blue… Maybe Riley and him were just destined to never be together. He sighed and banged his head on his desk.

He had been close, so close! If only he had made his move earlier, if only he had just come out and said it rather than attempt to build up the moment, if only he had just one more minute, if only…

"_Still don't need help?" he asked leaning down so that his mouth was beside her ear. _

"_Oh um…I…n-nu-no," she managed to stutter from her drunken haze. _

"_Riley…" _

_She turned to look at him. Their faces were a mere six inches apart. "Yeah…"_

_It was now or never…_

"_I… I wa-…"_

_There was a knock at the door._

_He groaned as he straightened up. "Yes?"_

"_A Mr. Emmett Hyland is here."_

"_That's my ride."_

"_Thanks, Alfred."_

_Riley shook her head as she stood up._

"_Um, well I guess I'll see you at school."_

"_Yeah, I suppose."_

_He walked her out and down the stairs and to the door._

"_Well bye."_

"_Bye."_

After that he had walked back up to his room and there he sat, cursing himself for hesitating.

"So, who's this Richard guy?" Emmett asked as they drove through the pouring rain.

"Just some guy who I got partnered with for a science project." Riley said in an attempt to sound casual as she flipped through radio stations.

"Um-hum, yeah sure. I saw the look on both of your faces. You can't use your evil underplay skills here."

"Evil underplay skills?" Riley gave him a weird, but curious, look.

"Yeah, underplay skills. Like that time when I caught you coming out of my room and when I asked you what you were doing you said you were making my bed and you were; you made it _after_ you filled it with cream cheese."

A look of nostalgia crossed Riley's face. "Yeah, that was a good one. I loved that satisfying squelching sound it made when you laid down in it later."

"Yeah… I mean no! Riley, you're getting me off topic!"

"What were we talking about again?"

Emmett rolled his eyes.

Riley lay in bed that night thinking, particularly about what Emmett said. What look was Emmett talking about? Before she drifted to sleep Riley came to the conclusion about two things, that her life was really just a melodramatic play put on by one of those community theaters and that she should put cream cheese in Emmett's shoes sometime…

The next day Richard and Riley went back to their no interacting game but now Riley had super cool turn-red-and-squeal-action!

It was as though nothing had happened. Something had happened but they were too stupid to do anything about it and the author is attempting to stretch this thing out like the soap operas her grandmother watches except Riley is not going to marry Richard but be pregnant with Joey's baby.

Riley was quieter and more withdrawn in her thoughts. Richard was more introverted and easily distracted, not good for a football player as it resulted in him being knocked to the ground a lot. Their friends thought it odd but hadn't started to really worry yet. Both parties knew that Richard and Riley liked each other but they needed to work it out on their terms. However despite the cheap teen drama, time still plowed on, carrying them all unknowingly into a dark future…

"You've been awfully quiet lately." Garth said in math one day. "Normally you'd have made some joke or rant about how Ms. Keynes has no freaking clue about how to teach Geometry and she's the epitome of the downfall of the public educating system."

"I'm not in the mood." Riley said sighing.

"You're never just not in the mood. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." She replied in a melancholy voice.

"No, you're not. If you were fine you would have just pointed out the small sexual innuendo in what I said a few moments ago."

She just gave him a look.

"You know, Riley? If looks could kill that look you just gave me wouldn't even have given me a paper cut."

She rummaged around in her bag.

"Well here's a band-aid."

"What? And why does this band-aid have little fishes on it?"

"You said you had a paper cut and I've always thought of you as a fish person."

"I don't have a paper cut! You weren't listening to me! And I'm going to choose to not ask about that fish comment."

"Mr. Curry, Ms. Hyland, would you two like to flirt on your own time?" Ms. Keynes said from the front of the room causing the class to turn around and look at them.

Riley threw them all a dirty look and Garth just turned red.

Riley found Garth waiting for her at her locker at the end of the day.

"Riley?"

She handed him her lock as she shuffled around trying to stuff all her books into her locker. He took that as a sign to continue.

"Okay then, well I have something to tell you. You probably like someone else, actually I have very good reason to believe that you do, but I like you. And…"

Riley however had stopped listening. She really hoped he was playing some kind of joke on her because she did not need any more trouble where guys were concerned than she already had.

However things were about to get more tangled up. Riley turned around to face Garth but before she could say anything he swooped down and kissed her. It wasn't one of those spit swapping kisses either. It was slow, lingering, and with all the finality as though with it he was ending something.

Garth broke away from her, and looked down with at her with sad eyes and a broken smile, before he took off.

Riley just stood there eyes wide, completely unaware of the sound of Richard's heart breaking as he turned away from the corner he had been standing at.

* * *

**Poor, Richard! I feel bad because I enjoyed writing this but I think that was more of I was imagining the reactions of the readers rather than I enjoy hurting characters. XP **

**Don't forget to review! I know there are more people out there that read thisbut don't review and honestly I share your feelings but at least review this story once! Just once!It doesn't have to be a good review or anything. I just want to see how many people read this story. **


	5. Chapter 5: Unresolved Tensions

** Long time no see, eh? Sorry everyone for that. I've got good news, bad news (well depends on how you view it), and worse news. Good news, I'm starting Chpt 6 and will be 1/3 through it before Nov. 7; bad news, I entered NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) where I shall be going through the grueling task of writing 50,000 words, aka a novel, in a month; worse news, Chpt 6 will be on hiatus till at least Nov. 25th. I know for sure it probably won't be up till Thanksgiving. BUT, I may be able to supply you all with 1-2 nice filler chapters till then. Probably something like my 100 question character sheet on Riley and extras/bloopers. However, with luck I may be able to get Chappie 6 up before Thanksgiving but it depends on how much headway I make on my novel. Any questions/comments/etc. should be directed to me by form of PMs. I WILL respond to them although it may not be right away. Feel free to drop me a line. You never know what story goods you might get. ;D**

** With purely platonic writer love I dedicate this to MONKIY who sent me relentless PMs harassing me for updates and without who I might not have been motivated to update in order to stop said PMs. lol**

**Disclaimer: If I owned TT I would update faster. XP**

* * *

Riley stood slumped against her locker in a complete daze. What the hell had just happened? What was he playing at? She had clearly expressed nothing more than pure friendship towards Garth. The best comfort she had was in knowing that no one had knew and that if her and Garth acted like nothing had happened no one would have to know.

Yes, she thought as she slid slowly down to the floor, one foot bending up and one extending out, at least no one saw.

Richard kicked off his shoes forcefully at the door, not caring if he broke something expensive or irreplaceable. He walked to his room with a manner that clearly displayed a person full of seething and frothing anger.

Collapsing on his bed, Richard stared at the ceiling with an expression of vacancy on his features. He tried not to think, anything to keep the hole inside from burning him alive from the inside out.

Growling in frustration, he turned over and buried his face into his pillow, squinting his eyes shut in an attempt to escape reliving the previous hour. No go though for while his drowned in the darkness, his mind played over images like a film.

_The hallway was empty as he left Science late, hearing voices talking; he slowed and crept up on the corner to see who it was. _

_He instantly recognized one of the voices as Riley's. Curious, he got closer. It was silent for a few seconds, so long that he peered around to see if she had left and what he saw made him want to hurl on the spot. _

_That one guy, Gerard, George, something with a 'G', leaned in and kissed Riley. His Riley! He wanted to be sick, scream, run, and punch something all at once. But above all those feelings one reined supreme. A hole was slowly growing inside him, making its home where his heart used to be. _

Riley slammed the door and slipped out of her muddy shoes before heading for the stairs.

"Something wrong, honey?" Her mother called from the living room.

"Yeah," she replied. "Everything."

"You've been rather quiet lately, Riley. Sick or something?" Karen asked as Riley massacred her tater tots with her fork.

"Everything's just absolutely spiffing. Perfectly fine." She said alittle too forcefully to pass for a normal tone of voice.

"Ya sure? Cause if I didn't know better I'd say you had a problem the way you're attacking those innocent spuds." Garfield said, peering around Rachel.

"These potatoes have done me a personal wrong and must be punished." She replied adding ketchup blood for a dramatic effect.

"Um, yeah…okay then. So, anyone know where Garth is today?" Garfield asked.

"No. I called him on my cell during break but his mom said he felt sick," Kori said looking concerned.

"Probably mono." Riley muttered too quiet for anyone to hear.

"Hm, wonder what's wrong with him? I hear there's some sorta stomach flu going around school this week. Maybe it's that." Karen said leaning forward.

As the others got into a discussing the possible, and impossible, ailments of Garth, Riley got up and walked away. As she approached the lunchroom door someone shouted her name.

"Riley! Hey, Riley!"

Turning around she saw it was Roy Harper.

"Yes, Roy?"

"Hi, Riley. I was told to pass on a message to you. Um, let's see…how'd it go again? Oh yeah. Richard told Garfield to tell Karen to tell Vic to tell me to tell you that Richard's going to have to cancel working on your guy's project this week."

"Oh." Riley's face fell. "Thanks, Roy."

"No problem." He walked off.

Garth wasn't the only one missing that day at school. Richard too, had failed to show up. This bothered Riley slightly, but up till now she had still planned to go to his house after school. Now facing a day with no guaranteed sign of his face put a considerable damper on her day. So much for the pick-me-up his company would have brought her.

Well fine! If she didn't know better though, she would have thought this had some to do with her 'incident' with Garth.

The thought bugged her all day.

Not being able to fall into a deep sleep, Richard was already laying awake when Alfred came to knock and wake him up.

"I don't feel so good, Alfred. I think I'll stay home."

"Yes, Master Grayson. I will phone the school to inform them of your absence and get your work. Than I shall return with some soup, yes?"

"Yeah, thanks Alfred."

"Anytime, sir."

Richard rolled over onto his stomach. He didn't like playing opossum when he could avoid it but he didn't think he could stand to see Riley today. No, he especially couldn't handle seeing her walking with that Garth…guy. They'd be all lovey-dovey, holding hands, sharing chaste little kisses at lunch, before classes, in the hall, he'd be carrying her books, all those things Richard had seen _himself _doing when he fantasized during class or at night in his dreams.

You see Richard had come to a conclusion last night in a fit of irrational thinking that tends to occur in soap operas and when sees something but doesn't see it all of when they don't have all the facts.

He had come to the conclusion that Garth and Riley were a 'couple'. He also thought that it was _his_ fault too. If he hadn't been so mean, hadn't pushed her around, been so cold to her, had shown more interest in her she wouldn't have 'gone off', so to speak, with Garth.

'He' had never been mean to her… Hell! He had been the first one to talk to her. He had helped her get to her classes, make friends, and made her feel at home. No wonder she had picked him over Richard. No, it was all his fault.

Sighing, he reached over and grabbed his phone.

Riley walked up the never-ending driveway, keeping pace with the steady glancing blows of rain on her jacket. In her hand, a plaid thermos full of really hot chicken noodle soup.

"I wonder if her runs up and down his driveway to get into shape for football season?" She huffed as she walked. Finally she managed to reach the door and knocked.

"Why good evening, Ms. Hyland. I am sorry but Master Grayson is feeling rather under the weather today is unable to study."

"Oh I know," Riley said. "That's why I brought soup," she held up the thermos, "I know it's horribly cliché but I couldn't think of anything else."

Alfred observed her for a few, long moments which made Riley wonder if he was going to let her in or not. Finally, he smiled at her, which just furthered confused Riley but she was happy when he opened the door as she was certain a few more minutes in the rain and her underwear would started to turn soggy.

"Wait here and I shall see if Master Grayson is fit to see company." He took the thermos and disappeared behind a swing door.

Riley just stood there and tried her best not to drip on the rugs. It was like déjà vu all over again.

"I really need to invest in an umbrella." She muttered to herself.

Just then her savior appeared with a towel.

"Master Grayson is awake if you wish to speak with him."

"Thanks, Alfred," she said, taking the towel from him.

Richard sat propped up on his pillows, reading, when he heard a knock. "C'mon in, Alfred." He said without even looking up. However the voice that greeted him was not Alfred's.

"So how are you feeling?"

Richard's head snapped up to see a somewhat concerned and wet Riley.

"It's not contagious is it?"

"No," he answered shortly, going back to his book.

"Good then." She said. It was silent for a few minutes.

"So is that all?" He asked hoping that she'd say yes and leave him to "re-cooperate" in peace.

"Why didn't you come to school today?"

"Huh?" That surprised him.

"Look, I've played opossum enough times to tell when someone's faking sick and you, my dear Richard, are not sick."

He was definitely not expecting the conversation to go this way.

"You should know why."

Now it was her turn to be surprised. "And why's that?"

Fine! He thought. If she wanted to play dumb he'd spit it out. Maybe she'll quit playing games with him and leave him in peace.

"I saw you and Garth in the hallway yesterday and I get it."

Her face which had been getting red from suppressing the urge to butt in paled suddenly to white. "You saw that?"

"Yes and I get it, okay? I never had a chance with you and you obviously like Garth."

Pain shot through him as he said it.

"Look, Richard. That wasn't what it looked like…"

"So what was it then? Was something on your mouth that he was trying to get off with is mouth? Is that it, Riley? Well silly me, thinking he was _kissing_ you when he was just trying to clean your face!"

She stood straighter suddenly, her angry eyes boring into his.

"Why if I didn't know better, I'd say you were _jealous_, Mr. Grayson! Yes, he was kissing me! But if you had managed to see all of what happened you would have seen me pull back! There is nothing between me and Garth! I like him in nothing more than a platonic way because, if you've failed to notice, which you probably have due to your head being up your ass, I like you!" Tears swelled at the brims of her eyes but she refused to let them flow.

Richard was stunned speechless. Just then Alfred walked in a worried look on his face and Riley bolted out. Richard stared at the empty doorway before Alfred clearing his throat, caught Richard's eye and gave him a look that plainly said, 'Go.'

Tears ran with raindrops as Riley brutally cut her way home in the monotone drone of storm. She ignored the screaming wind, the bewildered and pissed looks of the passerby she bumped into. She focused on nothing but the steady, solid, murderous stampede of her feet on the wet pavement. Her ears blocked out the curses of strangers, honking of car honks, barking of dogs. She was deaf to everything but the sound of her last words and the terrible numbness of the following silence ringing in her ears, that was until a voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Riley!" She gave a sob and continued on faster.

"Riley!" His feet pounding as he sped on towards made her break out into a run.

"No! Leave me alone!" This was a stupid thing to do as Richard had longer legs and was an athlete were as Riley's main source of exercise was walking from class to class at school. He easily caught and maintained pace with her.

"Wait a minute, Riley!" He cried, desperate for her to stop. She did and wheeled around to face him. When she did so though she had not expected what he did next. Without another word, or even a sign, Richard bent his head and kissed her.

They pulled apart after a few moments, Riley found herself breathless and unable to find words to describe this sudden moment, this serendipity, and not really caring. Something that normally would have frightened her given normal circumstances. But then again, she thought, love was no ordinary circumstance. Love! Is that what this was? She had read about love in many different novels, watched it portrayed by a variety of different actors, listened to the countless songs composed in awe of it, deciphered a number of poems, love was something she thought she could see coming and yet here she stood soaked in the rain with a man that only weeks ago she had despised to the very core.

It was then that she realized Richard was staring at her and she shifted slightly. Determined not to show her discomfort under his steady stare after her unseen revelation, she looked up at him with the same unwavering attention he was gazing at her with.

And with that her eyes took in what before she had only admired from afar. She traced the faint trail of freckles that lay under his eyes and connected over the bridge of his nose, the slight white lock of hair that curled round his ear, hinting in an obvious way that there was Welsh blood in him, and the rain drops that hung from the edges of his gold tipped eyelashes…

It was an hour later that Riley found herself walking home yet again, a fog of happiness clouding her vision. She couldn't remember the last time everything felt as right as it did then. The sun was feebly casting out its last rays of the day through the dark and heavy rain clouds causing the glistening after effects of the shower to shine in a bright sheen of orange and yellow. Not paying attention to where she was stepping she suddenly found her legs splashed with cold water. Giggling she plowed the rest of the way through the puddle.

The loud keeling of tires screaming for friction on the ground caught her attention and she snapped her head up suddenly. In motions so fast she could hardly string them together, the van swung its way dangerously beside her and two large men in ski masks jumped out. Riley panicking started to run but didn't manage to get very far as one pair of strong arms swung around her, covering her mouth with a cloth and another pair swept her legs off the ground. Screaming in vain into the cloth, Riley tasted a stale tang that she realized must be some sort of knock out drug. However she was too late as the chemical slid its way down her throat and everything disappeared.

* * *

**Like I said Chpt 6 might not be for a few weeks but feel free to PM threating messages for updates anyways. Trust me, they do motivate me. ;) **


End file.
